


【鸣佐】永恒无尽之海

by DoubleStar



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleStar/pseuds/DoubleStar
Summary: 漩涡鸣人踏上一段旅途
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 30





	【鸣佐】永恒无尽之海

**Author's Note:**

> 漩涡鸣人x宇智波佐助  
> 原著向，对700+的一个否定，是完美HE  
> 无可避免的人物OOC  
> 字数1w2

0.

“鸣人。”春野樱摘下眼镜，疲惫的捏了捏鼻梁，“你的心理和生理都是绝对意义的健康。”

她再次翻阅起那厚厚一叠的体检报告和精神量化问卷，动作中暗暗含着一股怒气，七代目火影的健康当然是村子的最高问题，但一个分明健康的人坚称自己有问题，就是对医疗资源的浪费。她叹了口气，努力让自己的声音听起来亲切一点：

“鸣人，我们的家庭生活中都会有不愉快的事情。我和佐助，你和雏田，大家都是慢慢磨合着相处的，我知道博人最近到了青春期，很难管，但这都是暂时的，需要你们夫妻俩一起克服。”春野樱握住了他的手，带点安抚的意味，“退一万步，如果你真的遇到了什么，可以找我和卡卡西老师倾诉，我们会帮你的。”

金发的男人坐在那张小小的转椅上沉默着，他今年三十二岁，是两个孩子的父亲，一个忍村的领导者，可当他脱下那身御神袍，看起来也不过是个普普通通的中年男人。漩涡鸣人皱着眉，冲着对面的镜子发呆，良久，他像是突然反应过来，僵硬道：

“那…那好吧。”他挤出一个笑容，“这几天打扰你的说。”

鸣人站起来，春野樱默默地替他拉开了门，他低声说了句谢谢，擦肩而过的时候，她无意发现鸣人的眼角竟已出现几道细纹，她一下子愣住了，以至于忘了和鸣人说一句再见。

门被轻轻关上了，他走后，春野樱慢慢的抚了抚自己的脸，她师承纲手姬，自然青春美貌永驻，脸颊光滑白皙犹如少女。她坐下来，怔怔地望着桌上摆着的她和莎拉娜的合照，终于有些迟疑地、借着这无可辩驳的物证与昔日好友眼角流过的岁月，意识到这已是木叶八十年的秋天了。

1.

鸣人走出木叶医院时恍若隔世，鹿丸给他放了半天假，让他早点回家休息。他做火影这么多年，早已习惯日夜颠倒忙得昏天黑地，乍一下如此清闲还叫人感觉怪怪的。想到这儿，他不禁嗤笑一声，十三岁的漩涡鸣人大抵万万猜不自己到有朝一日会被折磨成工作狂。他又想，如果当时知道自己火影天天不过是做这种工作，还会要当火影么？

这样想下去没完没了，鸣人揉了揉支棱的金发，既然鹿丸让他早点回家休息，那就不如早点回家了。他家离医院不远，回来一路上还有人和他打招呼，开玩笑说难得见您这么早回来，他笑一笑全做回应了，对这种话，他也不知道怎么答的好。

鸣人走到门口时不禁深深吸了口气，他少年的时候，全部的憧憬便是拥有一个家。二十年后，这个梦想已经无比轻易的达成了，却好像与想象全然不同。他长到三十二岁，已学会了安慰自己要分清梦想与现实。鸣人掏了掏口袋，哑然发现自己竟然把钥匙扔在办公室了。仔细想想他常年住办公室，偶尔回家也是翻窗，钥匙是八百年也没用过的。他迟疑地抬起手，小心翼翼的敲了敲门。

“来了。”屋内隐约传来雏田的声音，似乎带点疑惑，“这个点，是谁呀…”

她开门的时候鸣人摆出了一个灿烂的笑容：“我回来了。”他温柔的说。雏田惊讶地睁大了眼，一时手足无措的说欢、欢迎回来。

博人的不耐烦的声音从餐厅传来，大声喊我们家不需要保险。他嘴里嘟囔着，见到门口站着的鸣人明显一愣，皱着眉说了句你怎么回来了。

鸣人和雏田的笑容僵住了，雏田慌慌忙忙的把博人推回餐厅：“…快去帮爸爸盛饭。”她说，转身又对着鸣人攥了攥衣角，显得有些不好意思：

“他最近有点叛逆期。”雏田的嗓音一向是轻轻柔柔的，“你换身衣服就下来吃饭吧。”

鸣人尴尬着点了点头，旋风一阵冲上去换衣服了。他下来的时候雏田、博人和向日葵已经端端正正在餐桌坐好等他，日向雏田是宗族小姐，无论何种礼仪总是不会出错的。他坐下来，双手合十说了一句我开动了，向日葵高兴地说爸爸今天难得回来这么早，博人冷哼了一声，雏田有些紧张的看着他们父子。鸣人冲她摇摇头。晚饭很好吃，米饭粒粒分明，腌鱼酸的恰到好处，耳畔有雏田对博人的关怀。他望着这其乐融融的家庭景象，却感到一阵恍惚，突然的想起小樱和雏田的那句话，博人也到叛逆期了。鸣人瞥了眼和他如出一辙的儿子，没有人会怀疑漩涡博人是他的儿子，他是毫无疑问的漩涡鸣人的儿子。

叛逆期。鸣人琢磨这个词。哦，我好像也有过这个时候，是十二岁来着吗？他想到这儿，心里忽然一惊，漩涡博人，他与日向雏田的儿子，木叶七代目火影之子，今年居然已经有十二岁了。他又忍不住去看向日葵，她长得像雏田，却也有鸣人的影子。向日葵今年几岁来着？他在心里问自己。她上学了吗？他的心里一片空白的茫然，荒芜的像一个死去的春天。

这一刻，鸣人望着这两个宛如他和雏田外貌糅合出来的劣质复制品的孩子，几乎怀疑自己孤独的活过了十二年。

2.

“呦，鸣人。”鹿丸无精打采的打了声招呼，身上的衣服皱巴巴的，“我听小樱说没问题？”

鸣人一屁股坐到办公椅上，忍不住感慨这桌上必定有一个复杂的忍术，使得文件的数量永远不会减少。“…哦。”他慢了半拍才想起回答鹿丸，“没事。”

鹿丸拿文件敲了敲酸痛的脊椎，他昨天替鸣人在这里干了一天的活：“那就好。”他说。春野樱的医术自然是无须怀疑的，既然她说没问题，那也多半不是什么大病。鹿丸想到这儿，绷紧的神经终于稍缓，他拍拍鸣人的肩，潇洒的抓着外套：

“那我先回去了…你平日多注意休息。”

鹿丸走后还轻轻带上了门，办公室最终只剩鸣人一人。他将浑身的重量压在椅子上，望着自己的右手出神，那手指与玻璃在雾气摩擦的诡异触感还栩栩如生。镜子被水汽蒙上一层雾，上面几个歪歪扭扭的字：

**留、下、他** 。

水珠从字迹上流下，恍惚仿佛字字泣血。狭隘的浴室与蒸腾的雾气，配合莫名其妙的文字几乎令他以为自己在做梦。鸣人下意识抹掉了镜子上的字，心里却涌起一阵爆发式的恐慌：他是谁为什么要留住他这是谁写的字。

他坐在椅子上愣愣地观察自己张开的五指，小樱灌注心血做出来的义肢，用以代替他和佐助一战失去的手臂，精密，完美，在这十二年来已完美的替代了他原本的手，它实在是太过契合，以至于鸣人挑不出一点差错。

“……你在看什么？”

一阵久违的低沉的嗓音流过他的耳畔，鸣人猛然从那仿佛着魔的状态中脱离出来，只见宇智波佐助一手扶着窗户，发尾柔顺的贴在颈侧，像一次转瞬即逝的风。他吓了一跳，转而又全部化为喜悦：“佐助！”鸣人立刻从椅子上跳起来，“你回来怎么都不和我说一声！”

佐助理所当然的跳过这种没营养的问题，他解开了黑色的披风，自然地挂在火影办公室的衣架上，直奔主题：

“我听鹿丸说你去小樱那儿看病了？”他犀利地眯了眯眼睛，“没问题？”

鸣人大笑着打了个哈哈，“九喇嘛在能有什么啊我说。”他比了个大拇指，“幻觉幻觉，大概是最近太累了。”

佐助收回了目光，刚刚那一刻他已经用轮回眼确定没人在漩涡鸣人身上下奇怪的幻术，如他所说，身体上的伤有九尾在，自然不在话下，看来确实是心里作用。他不易察觉的放松下来，轻轻地说了一句：

“你这个万年吊车尾。”

鸣人的心被这句话猛然抓紧了，他心里突然涌起一股冲动，让他抓着宇智波佐助的肩膀大喊和我走吧。但这个想法只闪过一瞬，为什么要走，又能走去哪里？不过是莫名其妙的幻想罢了。他对昔日的同窗扬起一抹灿烂的笑容，爽朗道：

“既然如此，不如陪我逛逛吧。”

3.

当然，以七代目火影的知名程度，是绝不能以这幅模样上街的。最终鸣人一拍脑袋，兴致勃勃的提议我们干脆变成小时候的样子吧。佐助坚决反对，却闹不过他，切了一声结了个变身术的印。

“哦哦哦哦！”鸣人星星眼的抱住年幼版本的宇智波，不顾对方真情实感的挣扎，“小时候的佐助真可爱啊我说。”

佐助奋力摆脱他窒息的怀抱，艰难道：“你个白痴！快点！”

鸣人嘿嘿一笑，就着这姿势直接结了印，一阵白雾之后，六岁的漩涡鸣人就这样久违的出现在火影办公室了。他摸了摸下巴，看了看突然显得很高的办公桌，感叹一句青春啊。佐助毫不留情地拍了他后脑一巴掌，幼小的身体使他产生了些许心里的反差，他已经很久没有和鸣人这样相处了。

“你还磨蹭什么，吊车尾的？”佐助趴在窗台旁，日光之下，那脸上某种熟悉的高傲的表情让鸣人的眼眶有些湿润。他晃了晃脑袋，大笑着跟着佐助从窗台跳了下去。

这样的外表确实不会被人认出来，能记得七代目火影与宇智波末裔童年样子的人太少了。不过即使如此，也有热心市民问小朋友们需不需要帮助——特别是洛克李突然冒出来的时候，鸣人在心里捏了把冷汗。万幸这位青春的伙伴神经大条，来去像一阵旋风。佐助看他在李离开后一副心有余悸的怂样，讽刺的笑了一声。鸣人挥了挥拳头，大喊混蛋佐助是要打架吗？

他们一路你追我赶从闹市区跑到人烟稀少的河边，佐助在这位体力怪物的追捕下投了降：

“算、算你赢吧。”佐助气喘吁吁的躺在河边的草地上，“毕竟你也就剩体力好这个优点了。”

鸣人也累个半死，小孩子的身体终究比成人天差地别。他摆了摆手，示意不再和某心口不一的傲娇人士追究这个话题。此刻艳阳高照，面前的南贺川波光粼粼，鼻尖传来青草与泥土湿润的气味，好似时光真的不曾走远。鸣人偏过脑袋，突然道：

“佐助，你还记得我们第一次见面吗？”

佐助懒懒瞥了他一眼，“你去别人家捣乱被抓的时候？”

鸣人摇摇头，“…是在这儿见面的那一次。”

佐助缓缓地偏回头，双眼放空地盯着蓝天，久久后嗯了一声。

鸣人用手臂遮住了眼睛，对他来说，在此之前的佐助和木叶的村民是一样的，有着正常的家庭，正常的朋友，和他身处两个世界。而在南贺川堤岸惊鸿一瞥的宇智波佐助，却拥有了相同的眼睛，变成了多出来的人。那之后，或者说，特别是在佐助离开木叶的三年里，他时常会梦到这一次初见，懊悔于为什么当时只是离开了。

“佐助，其实我啊……”鸣人踌躇道，“我那个时候、真的很想坐在你身边。”

“什么都不说，但也不会离开——就那样呆在你旁边。”他扯了扯嘴角，“ **如果是你的话，即使什么都不说，你也会明白的吧？** ”

佐助深深地望了他一眼，鸣人的眼睛被他的手臂挡着，木叶的微风吹过他的额发，显得一切是那么安逸。佐助最后站起来，拍了拍身上的草屑，轻轻踹了鸣人一脚：

“起来，你应该还有别的想去的地方吧。”

4.

他们转到了忍者学校的大门前。

在宇智波带土的月之眼里，他们会如正常的出身良好的忍者的孩子一样，在这座门前，由世交的父母介绍，成为朋友与伙伴。但在带土真正导致的现实里，学校的门口只有一座孤零零的秋千。

秋千的绳子已经很破了。鸣人毕业后便很少管它，偶尔倒会有不知道的家长和孩子来玩一玩。这座秋千代表了他童年的期翼，珍贵，但与之伴随的，都是孤独。

“哦？”宇智波佐助挑挑眉，“我还以为木叶丸他们会把这东西收到博物馆呢，毕竟是珍贵的七代目童年资料。”

鸣人苦笑一声，“这种东西，永远的留在这里就足够了。”

他往那块木板上吹了口气，小心翼翼地坐了上去：“哎呀。”鸣人吃惊晃了晃秋千，“居然没断啊我说。”

“白痴。”宇智波佐助指了指绳子，只见断裂之处被细细的蓝色查克拉线连在了一起。鸣人感激的朝他笑笑，“佐助。”他拖长了调子，“帮我推一下吧。”

佐助迟疑地把手放到他背后，他知道这个请求对鸣人有些不同的意味——在他那漫长的孤独的童年里，再简单的愿望都是奢望。

“佐助。”鸣人仰着头，他的金发被风吹的像一片麦浪，声音有些不真切，“给我讲讲你最近去了些什么地方吧。”

佐助一下没一下的推着，“在回木叶之前，去了一趟无尽之海。”

“无尽之海？”鸣人咂了咂舌，“这是什么古怪的名字啊我说。”

“波之国与泉之国的交界，在窄狭的峡谷后，有一片当地人称为无尽之海的地方。相传出海的人从来没回来过，渔民也从来没捕到过东西，是一片不详的海域。”

“那是有点奇怪的说…结果是什么？”

“倒也没什么，不过是一处有点奇特的辉夜遗迹罢了。辉夜残留的查克拉和海市蜃楼，使得一片戈壁滩被误传成了海洋。做了出海准备的人自然不可能活着走出戈壁，渔民也不可能捕到什么东西。”

“不过。”佐助回忆道，“落日很美。”

他细细地给鸣人讲了自己进入无尽之海后的所见所得，以及幻象勘破后那一瞬荒凉壮观的落日。鸣人听得入神，又不时询问他旅途的细节，等佐助终于讲完他这一年的旅途，太阳已悄悄西斜。

“啊…时间过得真快啊我说。”鸣人感慨的摇摇头。

佐助没说话，沉默着把他从秋千上拽了起来，他的查克拉耗得差不多，干脆砰地一声变了回来。鸣人也效仿他解除了变身术，他变回来的时候，腐朽的绳索猛地拉断了，他望着破损的木板，有一瞬的失神。

“不带回去了？”佐助问。

鸣人摇摇头，“就这样吧。”

佐助点点头，刚想说那你早点回家，又突然发现附近的草丛掉落了一个小小的物件。他捡了起来，是一个挂件形制的手里剑，样式古怪，分明是波风水门惯用的那种。“鸣人。”佐助晃了晃手里的挂件，“你掉下来的？”

鸣人唔了一声，下意识摸了摸腰间，估计是刚刚荡秋千时不小心弄丢的。他接过来，有些怀念的摩挲了下那粗糙的外壳：

“…这是当时我求天天教我做的，可惜太不像样，索性弄成护身符了的说。你第一次走的那年，其实想送给你，但离别时没好意思说出口。”

鸣人摊开手，那歪歪扭扭刻着飞雷神咒术的外壳已被摩得看不清，连本该锋利的刀刃都沾上些宛如血迹的锈：

“你现在还愿意收下吗？”

佐助低垂眼帘，几度欲言又止，他本想说这不大合适，又或是太晚了。但转念一想，收下才顺理成章，他是漩涡鸣人的挚友，这一点天下皆知，一只护身符，实在称不上出格。佐助点了点头，接过了那只手里剑。

鸣人用力抱了抱佐助，“你快回去吧我说。”他理所当然道，“小樱和佐良娜好久没见过你了。”

佐助嗯了一声，他离开前最后看了眼漩涡鸣人，金发的男人笑着和他挥了挥手，与往日无异。“那你好好休息。”佐助扔下这句话，下一秒便瞬身消失了。他走后，鸣人脸上的笑容突然垮塌下来，他神情复杂地张开了自己的左手，只见手掌上被利器浅浅的刻出了几个歪歪扭扭的字：

**留、下、他。**

5.

他和佐助出去闲晃大半天的代价就是连续一周的加班，虽然鹿丸已经在尽可能的让他休息，可文件就像永无止尽一般。等他终于能喘过一口气时，鹿丸说佐助早就离开了。

“…离开了也不和我讲一声。”鸣人趴在桌上闷闷道，“太无情了吧我说。”

鹿丸闻言拿文件敲了敲他的脑袋，“你是怨妇吗。”他吐槽道，“别偷懒了，还有这么一堆呢。”鸣人摊开卷轴，佐助走后，他心里总是充斥一股烦躁的不安，他不经意的看了眼自己左手的手掌，已经完好的愈合了，可是究竟是怎么回事……

“喂…喂！鸣人！”

鸣人猛然回神，鹿丸正担忧的看着他，他立刻笑着回了句没事没事，拍了拍脸颊，把注意力集中在面前的公文。然而面前这份本该整洁的文件却赫然被人用力写上了几个大字：

**去、找、他！！！**

感叹号仿若破纸而出，鸣人下意识捂住了文件，生怕鹿丸察觉什么不对劲。心里的烦闷咕嘟咕嘟的沸腾到顶点，他像走入了一个不知名的巨大迷宫，被人操纵着一步步迈入深渊。“鹿丸。”他烦躁的揉了揉头发，“抱歉，今天我要早点回去。”

鹿丸挑了挑眉，欲言又止：“…那今天就到这里吧。”

鸣人感激地朝他点了点头，抄起椅子上的衣服向门口走去。鸣人走后，鹿丸坐到代表火影的椅子上，他望了望窗外阴雨连绵的天气，叹了口气道：

“多事之秋啊。”

6.

那之后过去三个月，鸣人的癔症并未渐好，反而愈演愈烈，甚至被小樱和鹿丸发现了。他即刻被强制入院，每天进行机械的复查，然而病因与药物依旧一筹莫展。他入院的半个月后，鹿丸日常来探望他，凭借一己之力瞒天过海，扛下火影的工作，双眼下一片青黑，可神情前所未有的严肃：

“鸣人。”他略有踌躇道，“你这个样子，我原本想瞒你下来，可事到如今，还是必须让你知道……”

他观察着鸣人的脸色，断断续续地吐露：

“——宇智波佐助，大抵、活不过今晚了。”

刺啦。

鸣人手上的杯子掉在地上，摔得粉碎。他愣愣地盯着鹿丸，对方明显不愿与他对视，满脸为难。他的大脑开始缓慢的处理鹿丸刚刚的话，佐助活不过今晚了？什么意思，宇智波佐助要死了？他什么时候回的木叶怎么突然会死发生了什么为什么我毫不知情——

“佐助现在，在哪儿？”他机械地问。

鹿丸抽了支烟，“三天前，已经被转移到你隔壁的病房了。”

鸣人低下头，长得略长的金发遮住了他的眼睛，显得有些阴沉。他慢慢攥紧心口的衣服，只觉多年前的那场过呼吸又卷土重来，他大口喘着气，踉跄着跌下了床，手掌被地上的玻璃碴划出血，他浑然不觉，只飞奔到佐助所在的房间。

“…佐、助？”他呆呆地望着躺在床上的宇智波佐助，“…发生了什么？”

佐助苍白的躺在病床上，旁边的呼吸机嗡嗡的运转，他的黑发散乱的撒在洁白的床单上，与一片白反差的刺眼。鸣人的眼里顿时涌出泪水，他迟疑地、想冲上去触摸佐助单薄着起伏的呼吸，下一秒就被紧紧观察他状态的鹿丸一把拦住：

“你冷静点鸣人！”他死死拦住鸣人的肩膀，“就是这样才没人敢告诉你！”

鸣人目眦尽裂，咆哮道，“你们居然敢事到如今才让我知道？！这么近！！这么近！！”

“…鸣、人…”

佐助困难的喘息在陡然安静的病房内显得格外刺耳，他挣扎着睁开了右眼，冲鸣人挥了挥手：“别吵了，是我自己封闭了查克拉，不让人告诉你的。”

鸣人一把冲到他身边，紧紧握住他的手，“这究竟是怎么回事啊我说！怎么突然就……”

“为了这双眼睛而设计的陷阱。”佐助打断了鸣人的话，他偏回了头，声音越来越低，“一个非常，非常聪明的诅咒。”

“还有解除的可能吗？我立刻去——”

“不可能了。”他轻笑了一声，“或许我当初留在那儿还能找到解药，但现在，不可能了。”

“那你为什么不去找解药啊！”

“我为什么回来？”他眼里流露一股显而易见的情感，就如他们这么多年的避而不谈视而不见。佐助唇边一抹释然而轻松的笑容，“我不回来又能去哪里。”

“……”

“佐助，佐助。”鸣人颤抖的念着他的名字，眼睛一瞬都不眨，他手上的血缓缓的浸透了佐助的衣服，“你想做什么？你想去哪儿？从此我代你去，我一定替你见到。”

宇智波佐助深深的看了他一眼，“鸣人。”他轻轻地说，看着他，好像又没看着他，“去见一次无尽之海吧。”

**在那海上曾漂泊过我与你的一段少年，你的所有真心，你对我的誓言，我看到了，想起来了，于是明白我于此地此刻非死不可。** 但这些话他一个字也没说出口，只是微笑着：

“去吧。”他喃喃地重复着，好像获得了梦寐以求的宁静，“鸣人，去吧，去看一次吧。”

他缓缓闭上了眼睛。

“佐助，佐助——”鸣人撕心裂肺地喊道。

鹿丸看着鸣人的情绪逐渐崩溃，硬拽着死活将他拉出来了，幸亏入院之际小樱给他施了封印查克拉的术，不然还不知道会演变成什么结果。鹿丸在门口给了小樱一个眼神，粉色头发的女人擦了擦眼泪，拉着佐良娜的手进去了。

鸣人在病房门外枯坐了一整晚，鹿丸站在他身边抽烟，天快亮的时候，他们说宇智波佐助死于木叶八十一年的春天。

6.

鸣人很快就出院了，佐助死后，困扰他的癔症也随之烟消云散了，像一个恶劣的笑话。鹿丸很快向他坦白，是大名的命令，忍村没有拒绝的余地，佐助自告奋勇替他接了下来，不成想对方醉翁之意不在酒，意图在宇智波末裔那双冠绝天下的眼睛。

鸣人听完后一言不发，他越是这样沉默，鹿丸心里越没底。

“鹿丸。”鸣人坐在椅子上，终于舍得开口。他和鹿丸对视，那双蓝眼睛空洞的一望见底，“你还记得我为什么要做火影吗？”

鹿丸迟疑道，“…这是你从小的梦想吧？”

鸣人嗤笑一声，“我也是这样认为的说。”

鹿丸猛地站到他面前：“鸣人。”他呵斥道，“你现在有妻有女，是一个忍村的影，你再也不是一个孤身的忍者了！既然梦想已经实现了，你现在做这幅样子，又是什么意思！”

“我知道。所以我提前告诉了你。”鸣人站起来，前所未有的平静，“明天，我会启程去无尽之海。”

“…无尽之海？”

“在波之国与……算了，你拦不住我的。”

他扔下这句话，解开了七代目火影的御神袍，在鹿丸的注视下推开了门。鹿丸此刻心里在想什么，他全然不在意。鹿丸是个聪明人，知道在绝对的力量之下，一切小伎俩都是没用的。替鸣人遮掩，相信他会回来承担火影的职责，才是避免木叶震荡的最好方法。

鸣人独自走回了家，他在心里思索明天的旅途，孰想博人站在家门口的电线杆前，在光下百无聊赖的踢着石子，一看就是在等什么人。

“你怎么在这儿？”他的口吻下意识的严厉起来。

博人毫不害怕的看着他，用平常的语气抛下炸弹：“你要走是吧。”

“……”

此刻沉默就是肯定。博人看着他，冷笑一声。他凑近到名为父亲的男人面前，纠结又愤怒地发问：

“师傅死了，我很伤心。小樱阿姨和佐良娜也都很痛苦。”博人的脸好像变成了一个陌生人的集合，无数问过他这个问题的人们在此又一次严厉的发问，“你又是以什么身份悲伤的呢？”

鸣人不再想回答了。他用朋友、兄弟或是什么的说辞应付太多次了，鸣人曾用过这世界上一切能贴近佐助的词。他自暴自弃的向所有曾问过他答案的人再一次回答：我不知道。我不知道宇智波佐助究竟是我的对手，伙伴，朋友亦或是兄弟—— **我只知道他不可替代，不可死亡，他是我羞愧承认的本我，是我的可望不可得，许多年来，我的灵魂接在他的身躯上活。**

“……你要离开我们。”博人说。

“我会回来的。”鸣人辩解道。

“真的吗？”博人紧追不舍，“你真的想回来吗？”

他突然感觉很疲惫，“我是木叶的七代目火影，我有什么理由不回来。”

“理由不是摆在那儿了吗。”博人冷冷地说，“七代目，你的御神袍又去哪儿了？”

鸣人哑口无言。

“…你知道吗，我恨你。”博人捏紧了拳头，“但我第一次觉得，你他妈没有那么像个假人。”他把箱子摔倒鸣人面前，“今晚就走吧。妈妈看到你还会伤心。”

鸣人离开木叶的那一刻，感到灵魂前所未有的轻松起来，那些压迫他的，呵斥他的，阻止他的东西终于消失了，他像一只振翅欲飞的鹰。鸣人拼命向前赶路，渴了就喝一口水，饿了就吃一颗兵粮丸，日夜不停，好像佐助就在前方等他。

他坐船去了波之国，途中路过鸣人大桥，桥上人来人往，无数的商贾涌入这个曾偏僻的小国，国民的脸上洋溢幸福的笑容。鸣人带着斗篷，抬头去望桥上光明正大的牌匾，他想，佐助是不是也曾这样望着这座桥，他又是以什么样的心情看着这一切的呢？

剩下的路需要本地的向导，他打听了好久，终于找到一位愿意带路的老婆婆。

“无尽之海？”她重复了一遍，细细地咂摸，“这几年，你是第二个说要去那地方的人呢。”

鸣人心下一惊，“您…您还记得那个人么？”

“哎呀，那可是一个俊秀极了的小哥呢。”

鸣人的眼里怔怔流出一行泪水。

从波之国到无尽之海花费了两天，如佐助所说，入口是一片狭隘的峡谷，他在这里挥别了老婆婆，转身踏上了自己的路。峡谷很暗，又只允许一个人通过，路途很漫长，于是显得格外孤独，像一场没有尽头的旅途。走到底，是一片宽广的海域。他闭眼冲了进去，没有溺水的感觉，睁开眼，面前是一片荒凉又一望无际的戈壁滩，生硬死板，黄土与风沙肆虐，阴云沉沉。

过了一阵，或许很快，又或许很久，一轮红日从远处冉冉升起在戈壁滩的地平线上，太阳光亮得惊人，海水又开始四处蔓延。在这空旷所铸成的地狱里，鸣人终于放声的哭了起来，他哭得撕心裂肺，如同在哀悼他死去的另一半灵魂。

他的意识在这片广阔的天地无限延伸，恍然他好像隐隐感到了一丝属于佐助的查克拉。鸣人的神经突然绷紧了，他顺着这丝奇妙的感应一路狂奔，最终在一棵小小的树苗前停下了脚步。毫无疑问，那一丝属于佐助的查克拉就是从这里传出来的，鸣人的心里陡然涌起一点微不可查的期待和喜悦，他小心翼翼的挖起来这棵树，期翼从中看到一点奇迹：

只见这颗树下赫然埋着他临行前送给佐助的那把飞雷神。

鸣人颤抖地捧起这只护身符，紧紧地把它贴在胸口，意识渐渐跌入安稳的黑暗之中。

7.

“鸣人。”春野樱摘下眼镜，疲惫的捏了捏鼻梁，“你的心理和生理都是绝对意义的健康。”

鸣人惊醒了，他呆呆地望着面前的樱，恍若隔世。他挥了挥手，小樱好像没看见一样。他又站起来，就如灵魂脱壳，自己的身体正出神的望着镜子，徒留半透明的自己手足无措。鸣人的思绪一团乱麻，自己这是回到了一年前的木叶？他的心突然收紧了，那这岂不是有机会阻止佐助的死亡？

他的心因为这个想法而雀跃起来，鸣人看着自己离开医院，和鹿丸交谈，回家，吃饭，终于在第二天自己精神放松的一瞬间抓住机会，控制了身体，在镜子上一笔一划的用力写：

**留、下、他** 。

鸣人写完这几个字，突然后知后觉的、绝望的意识到了某些不可抗力之物。他看着过去的自己和佐助谈话，微笑，无时无刻不在尖叫，捶打不存在的墙壁，摇晃自己的身躯大喊快留住他，不然他会死去，不做些什么的话，佐助会死去。

他再次得以控制这幅躯体是自己使用变身术的时候，鸣人用挂在腰间的飞雷神在手掌上划下了几个字，他只来得及匆忙写下这几个字便被推出了这幅身躯。他看着一切如同自己记忆中发展，佐助捡起了那把飞雷神，自己微笑着送给了他。

鸣人终于明白，生前那场突来的癔症的元凶，正是此刻想尽办法希望佐助活下来的自己。

再一次见证佐助死亡时他崩溃了，他痛哭咒骂，抚着宇智波佐助苍白的脸颊，然后看着过去的自己如一支在弦上的箭，带着一丝期翼奔出木叶，在无尽之海挖出那只手里剑，他平静地望着捧着那把手里剑，疲惫的昏睡过去的自己，知道下一次又要开始了。

8.

**“鸣人。”春野樱摘下眼镜，疲惫的捏了捏鼻梁，“你的心理和生理都是绝对意义的健康。”**

9.

偶尔有一两次回到起点时，鸣人会想起之前的记忆。他的心被这场漫长的旅途磨得异常疲惫，于是选择什么都不做。然而他惊讶的发现这居然是最好的结局，鸣人没有因为癔症被关进医院，反而和佐助一起去完成大名的任务，只差一点，最后见证佐助死在他的怀里。

“鸣人。”佐助轻轻地说，嘴角咳出鲜血，“去吧，再去看一次无尽之海吧。”

现实中的漩涡鸣人撕心裂肺的痛哭着，豆大的泪珠砸到了佐助的脸上，晕开了他脸上的血迹，仿佛血泪。然而幽灵状的自己却已麻木，鸣人注视着这个世界的自己寄给木叶一封信，不顾鹿丸等人情真意切的阻止，一心一意带着佐助的骨灰跑去无尽之海，然后哭着掘出了那把手里剑。

10.

“鸣人。”春野樱摘下眼镜，疲惫的捏了捏鼻梁，“你的心理和生理都是绝对意义的健康。”

又一次。

鸣人平静的睁开眼。他冷眼看着自己从医院出来，走上回家的路。什么都不做才是最好的，也许只有这样，佐助才能博得一线生机。如同之前某一次记忆的发展，他和佐助一起去完成了大名的任务。诅咒的发动只差一点。他冷静地评价，只差一点佐助就能活下来了，这样果然是最佳的选择。

鸣人麻木的看着现实的自己哭天抢地的挽留佐助的死亡，闭上眼准备迎接下一次的旅途。

“鸣人。”佐助在他怀里轻轻的说，“鸣人，你看到了什么。”

有什么不对。

鸣人猛然睁大眼睛。

宇智波佐助那消瘦的手指上赫然挂着本该埋在无尽之海地下的那把飞雷神。他晃了晃指尖，像一个快乐的年轻人一样笑起来，“鸣人，有话直说，是你的忍道。 **即使是我，很多事情你不说，我也是不知道的。** ”

“鸣人。”佐助鼓励地微笑着，“说出来吧。”

鸣人在那一瞬间，终于明白了佐助为什么要他去无尽之海，那手里剑上的术是在做了错误的决定后才会发动的无可奈何之举。他不是要鸣人一遍遍回到过去拯救他，而是要他完成多年前许下的誓言，他多年前在海上的一片真心，他有话直说，毫不迟疑，大声说爱的少年时代。

他微笑着接过了佐助递过来的手里剑，在对方期许的眼里，将那把剑刺进了心脏。

**“要死一起死啊我说，佐助。”**

漩涡鸣人猛呼一口气，断臂的伤口疼得他浑身发抖，但这阔别已久的活着的实感令他恍若新生。此刻熹光初绽，一轮红日从终结谷升起，照亮了宇智波佐助泪水未干的眼角，他那颗年轻又疲惫的心终于随着他的太阳重新活过来，佐助死死压着喉咙里的哽咽，佯怒道： 

“终于回来了，你这个超级大白痴。”

漩涡鸣人几乎落泪，在这漫长到绝望的旅途的终点，他终于明白自己灵魂生长的地方。他怔怔地望着宇智波佐助水光潋滟的眼睛，颤抖的说：

“我回来了，佐助。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 越看越雷，三流故事，写得非常不像样，起承转合太生硬了，全程都像流水账一样，情感的爆发也没有力量，只是勉强把故事写出来了，还是需要多练习。
> 
> 某种意义来说是为了@京极明太太的那篇《殉死之美》写的，想表达一种置死地而后生，狂热决意的少年的爱。我写得不好非常对不起！！
> 
> 我一直认为、对于鸣佐，一旦我亲手敲碎这层甜美的糖衣，就必须醒来，从此只有痛苦与余烬，再也不会写了。所以在那一天到来前，我希望自己能写更多更多甜到发腻的无聊工业糖精。我知道那一天迟早会来，因为所有人都是这样的，幸福的故事，写的越多，看的越多，越会希望去否定ab那个700+。只是没想到这么快。敲下最后一个字后真的畅快不少，心情也和我想的大不一样，我会继续写他们俩的故事，下一篇已经想好了，是现代AU的流水线糖精，我爱的少年必须在我的世界里甜死人不偿命，天造地设，永不分离。


End file.
